


Poolside Idol

by idontlikesand



Category: One Piece
Genre: (sort of), Chopper is Zoro's little bro, Diving, Drowning, F/M, Floaties, Kiddie pools, Luffy can't swim, M/M, Marco Polo - Freeform, Picnics, Swim lessons, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Water Gun Fights, Water slides, Zoro is a lifeguard, ace has narcolepsy, everyone wants a piece of zoro, lifeguard AU, none of these idiots can swim, playing chicken, sabo and koala are such cuties, sanji needs to learn to follow the rules, summer time, swim testing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontlikesand/pseuds/idontlikesand
Summary: Zoro is the hottest lifeguard at Thousand Sunny Smiles Swim Club. He thought today was going to be just like any other day. He'd teach some children to swim, hang out with his little brother, Chopper, and not have to worry about anyone drowning at the pool, because really, how often does that actually happen? At least that's what he thought until the ASL brothers and friends decided this scorcher of a summer day would be best spent at the pool. Zoro ends up getting a bit more attention than he was expecting.Hope you enjoy!





	1. Sunny Smites

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this fun fic for the One Piece Reverse Bang 2016! It was only supposed to be 4k but ended up nearly 10x that. Wooooo. I hope you have as much fun reading it as it was to write!
> 
> Special Thanks to Babblebuzz / Junonboi on tumblr for coming up with such an adorable idea, drawing some precious art, providing me with far to many ideas (all of which absolutely needed to be written), and giving me with lots of moral support these last 3 months.
> 
> [Art Work!!!](http://cybermancreator.tumblr.com/post/151080302030/poolside-idol-zoro-is-the-hottest-lifeguard-at)

“Aaaaace… It’s soooo hot. I think I’m melting,” came a tired whine from the couch. Luffy sat in a crumpled, cross-legged heap against the armrest, his arms draped over the side. He genuinely looked like he melted into a blob. His brother, Ace, sat behind the couch under the window, tinkering with the old air conditioner wedged onto the sill. 

Ace gave a frustrated groan. “I know, Lu, but there’s nothing I can do about that right now. I’m trying my best with this hunk of junk,” he said smacking the air conditioner with the screwdriver in his hand. “But it’s giving me squat. Just more hot air. I could’ve sworn we got this thing replaced last summer.” He scratched his head in thought as he continued, “Piece of shit air conditioner.” 

“It’s only 9! It’s gonna get hotter and you haven’t gotten any farther. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Ace looked up in mock offense, "Hey, I fixed the heater last December, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but that was the heater not the air conditioner. Also, it took you two weeks!"

"Okay yeah, but we were fine!" Ace said indignantly. “Besides, why aren’t you helping?”

"I'm meeelting!" Luffy's blobbed form called again from the couch. "Let's just go outside and sit under the sprinkler."

Ace put down his useless tools and got up from the floor to lean over the couch. "You broke that yesterday, remember? You thought the hose was a snake and flung it into a tree."

"Oops... how about we go to the pool?"

Ace jumped over the back of the couch and collapsed on it with an exhausted sigh. “We didn't renew our membership from last year.” A pause. “Ok, well ‘technically’, they kicked us out on account of you being 'a nuisance and a danger to others’ because you don't know how to swim or something"

Luffy sat up quickly from his slouched position on the couch with a grin. "Oh yeah!" he laughed. "Cause I kept almost drowning and they got annoyed!"

“Yes dumbass, because you kept drowning.”

Luffy smiled fondly at the memory and leaned back, resting his head on Ace’s left shoulder. “That was fun.” The two sat in a companionable silence for a few minutes, sweating on the couch in the sweltering heat. Ace put his head back and stared at the ceiling, eyes slipping closed as he drifted off to sleep, listening to Luffy’s quiet breathing. He jolted awake however when Luffy suddenly had another thought. 

“Hey! Doesn’t Sabo have a membership to that other swim club in town? The Sunny something? Sunny Smites?” 

“Sunny Smites?” Ace asked, turning his head to look at his brother in confusion

“OH! Do you think it’s called Sunny Smites because the sun beats people up with its fire if you go there?”

“Well… I don’t think that’s what it’s called, Lu. But you’re probably not wrong though. I’m sure lots of people end up with sunburn after a day at the pool.”

“Let’s call Sabo and ask him!” Luffy said, jumping up from the couch.

“Lu, Sabo might be busy. He has a real job working for your dad, remember?”

“Dad shmad. Who cares. Call Sabo. Call Sabo. Call Sabo.” Luffy chanted, pounding his fists on his thighs.

“Alright! Alright! Calm down. Let me go grab my phone. He might not pick up, you know.” Ace got up from the couch with a groan and stretched his arms behind his back, hearing a dull pop as the joints in his shoulders unlocked. He walked across the room into the adjoining kitchen and picked up his phone from the charging station on the counter. Luffy followed closely, continuing his chant. Ace keyed in the number he knew by heart before shushing his little brother. He held the phone up to his ear, listening to the ring. Luffy stuck his head as close to the phone as he could, trying to listen in as Ace attempted to bat him away. 

There was a click as Sabo answered. “Hey Ace. What do you need?” he said, sounding slightly exasperated. Luffy flung himself across the room and back onto the couch with a whoop when he heard his brother’s voice on the other end.

“What makes you think I need something from you?” Ace said. “I’m your  
favorite brother. Can’t I call you every once in a while to see how you are doing?”

“Ace, it’s you. If you want to see how I’m doing, you usually just show up at my place or text me. You never call.”

“Sabo!” Luffy yelled across the room. “Is the pool called Sunny Smites?”

“Is that Luffy in the background?”

“Uh, yeah it is. Hold on, let me put you on speaker.” Ace pulled the phone from his ear and squinted at the phone before finding the correct button and pressing it. “Ok shoot.”he said as he walked back over to the couch.

“Hey Luffy, what were you yelling about?” 

“Is the pool called Sunny Smites?”

“The pool I go to? It’s called Sunny Smiles, Lu.” Sabo said with a laugh. “Smiles, not Smites. The Thousand Sunny Smiles Swim Club.”

“Ooooh, I like that much better. It makes way more sense, don’t you think Ace?”

“I told you that wasn’t what it’s called, idiot.”

“Liar! You said it’s called that because the sun burns people!” The two continued to argue over who had said what as Sabo tried to regain their attention.

“Hey guys? Guys? GUYS!” Sabo called over them. “Is that the reason you called me? To ask what my swim club’s called?”

“Well only sort of. You see…” Ace began before Luffy cut him off and grabbed the phone from his hand.

“Sabo, it’s really hot today. I’m melting and Ace doesn’t care!”

“Hey! That’s not true! I’ve been trying to fix the air conditioner for the last two hours because you haven’t stopped whining about the heat since you woke up!” Ace made a grab for the phone but Luffy held it above his head and climbed up on the back of the couch. 

“Ace also said that you won’t take us to the pool today because you’re busy.”

“You want to go to the pool?” 

“Yes!”

“All right. Let’s go! I’ll tell Koala we’re taking the day off. Be there in 20 minutes.” 

“Yay! Thanks Sabo!” Luffy called. He tossed the phone back to a surprised looking Ace.

“Anything for you, little bro. See ya!” came the response. The call disconnected. 

Ace stared at the phone in his hand. “Well that was easier than I thought it’d be.” He looked up at his little brother, still perched on top of the couch with an expectant look on his face. “You heard the man. Let’s go to the pool! Grab your swimsuit from the drying rack and whatever else you need. Meet me out front in 10.”

Luffy scrambled off the couch and ran as fast as he could towards his room.

Ten minutes later, Luffy and Ace were in front of their apartment building, each with a drawstring bag slung over their shoulders. Luffy wore a pair of red swim trunks, while Ace’s were orange with a red flame pattern up the sides. Luffy clamped his signature straw hat to his hat with a big dopey grin on his face as Ace listed off items on his checklist.

“Goggles?”

“Yup!”

“Food money?”

“Uh huh!”

“Sunscreen?”

“Ewwwww.”

“Luffy…” Ace questioned sternly.

“Yes, yes, I have the sunscreen.”

“Good. And I have your floaties. Looks like we’re all set. Let’s go!”

“I can’t wait to make new friends at the pool!” Luffy said excitedly as the boys took off running down the street, laughing and jumping on each other playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! Hope you stick around!


	2. Food Fights?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro gets ready for the day and the ASL Bros make it to the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAH I'm sorry this is later than intended. I've never written a fic with chapters/needing updates before. This may take some getting used to.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The bedroom door slowly creaked open and Zoro peaked his head around the door to see the peaceful face of his younger brother, still fast asleep. He watched him for a few more seconds then pushed the door open further and entered the room. He quietly tiptoed over to the bed and sat down. 

“Hey Chopper.” He said gently, stroking the young boy’s hair. “It’s 7:30. It’s time to get up. We have to be at the pool by 9.”

Chopper made a sleepy snuffling noise and turned over, away from Zoro.

“Chopper. Buddy. You really have to get up. I can’t be late again.”

Chopper blinked his eyes open, blearily, then reached his arms above him towards Zoro. Zoro let out a short breathy chuckle before scooping the tired boy into his arms and lifting him out of bed. He carried him into the kitchen and placed him down softly in a chair at the kitchen table, then went to open the fridge.

“What do you want to eat for breakfast this morning?” Zoro asked, perusing the contents of the fridge for anything edible. 

A tiny grumbly voice responded. “Rice krispie treats.”

Zoro turned around holding a carton of milk and some orange juice. “It’s too early for sweets. How about some normal rice krispies?” He placed the milk carton on the table and went over to the cabinet to take out a couple of glasses. 

Chopper eyed the milk, then looked over at where Zoro had his back to him while searching for clean cups, before plopping out of the chair and shuffling tiredly towards the pantry closet. 

“Aha!” Zoro called, pulling down two cups from the top shelf. “Orange juice is okay, right,Chop-” He stopped, not seeing Chopper at the table. “Chopper?” He set the juice down at the table and looked around curiously. He opened the door to see his little brother climbing up the shelves, trying to reach the box of rice krispie treats that Zoro had placed at the very top, purposely trying to keep them away from a certain kid’s sticky fingers. 

“Chop, what are you doing?”

“...nothin.”

“I said you can’t have rice krispie treats for breakfast, didn’t I?” Zoro said sternly. 

Big watery eyes, turned on him and tears started to flow down Chopper’s soft baby cheeks.  “I- I’m so-sorry Zoro!”

Sighing, Zoro lifted the boy off the shelf and placed him back on the floor. He knelt down so that he was eye level with his brother. “I’m not mad buddy.”

“You’re not?”

“Nope.” To prove it, Zoro reached up and plucked the box of snacks off the top of the shelf and pulled one out. he held it out to Chopper. “Here’s the deal baby bro. If you eat a bowl of regular cereal, and drink all your juice, I’ll let you eat this in the car on the way to the pool.”

Chopper’s eyes widened in awe, the tears tracks quickly drying on his face. His eyes flicked between Zoro’s and the rice krispie treat. He nodded earnestly. 

Zoro chuckled. “Alrighty then. Be a big boy and go wash your face. I’ll get your cereal ready.

“Okay!” Chopper scampered out of the closet and down the hall to clean up. 

Zoro looked at the snack in his hand, opened it, and curiously took a bite. He immediately spit it back out into his hand. “How do kids eat stuff this sweet?”

                                                                   ____________________________________________________________________

Sabo stood by the entrance of the pool with his girlfriend, Koala, looking at his watch with a frown. The time read 9:45. With a tsk, he worriedly looked up at Koala. “They should have been here 10 minutes ago. You don’t think anything happened to them do you?”

“Don’t worry Sabo.” She said. “I’m 100% sure they are A-OK. Those brothers of yours are about as unreliable as you are when it comes to getting places on time.” She punched his shoulder lightly, “Peas in a pod”

Sabo shrugged his shoulders. “You’re probably right. You always are. Knowing them, those idiots got hungry on the way over and stopped for a snack.”

“I bet you five dollars they round that corner with a hot dog in each hand.” 

‘Koala! I’m surprised at you! Betting on my brothers? Against me? You’re on. But it’s still early so I’m betting it’s muffins!”

“Deal!” 

The couple shook on it with big grins on their faces, interrupted by a growling stomach. Sheepishly, Sabo broke the handshake and scratched the back of his head. “You don’t have any granola bars in your bag do you?”

Koala took her pink tote bag off her shoulder and rummaged through it for a second. “Ah ha!” She exclaimed before triumphantly pulling out a peanut butter clif bar. “Peas. In. A. Pod.” She said, tapping Sabo on the forehead with the snack emphasizing each word.

Sabo eagerly grabbed the granola bar from his girlfriend and ripped it open, shoving as much in his mouth as he could. He gave a contented sigh. 

Koala gave a light peck to the corner of his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. “You are so lucky to have me.”

“Damn right!”

Suddenly there came a shout from the distance. “Get back here you little thief!”, followed by a muffled yell. Koala and Sabo turned from their embrace to look up the road towards the sound, just in time to see Luffy running around the corner. Upon seeing them he looked slightly relieved but sprinted faster. His cheeks were stuffed full of something and there were two tin foil wrapped bundles in each hand. Not two seconds later, Ace rounded the same corner, skidding as he took it a bit too fast.

“Ace! Luffy! Hey!” Sabo said, waving a hand over his head. At the sound of his voice, Ace and Luffy picked up the pace. “Huh?” he lowered his hand a bit. “What are you guys – Ah! Wait Lu! Ooof…” He grunted as Luffy barreled into him. “Oww. Luffy watch where you’re going.”

“Save me!” Luffy exclaimed as he ducked behind the confused couple, still chewing on the food.

“Luuuuffy!” came Ace’s irritated roar as he got closer. “Give me back my muffins, you twerp!”

“I don’t have your muffins!” Luffy called back. 

“Sabo! Let me by!” Ace said as he reached the group, moving from side to side as he tried to get around Sabo and Koala. 

“Luffy, what did you do?” Sabo questioned while blocking Ace’s advance.

“He stole my breakfast muffins, that’s what he did!” Ace said.

“No, I didn’t! Sabo,” Luffy whined, spitting crumbs. “Ace is being a meanie again.”

Ace stopped in his tracks and pointed accusingly, Ace said “Ah! You’re eating them!”

Koala pushed Ace’s arm away and turned to Luffy. “Luffy, are you eating Ace’s muffins?” she asked sternly. 

“Nuh uh.” Luffy said, shaking his head then swallowed largely. “See? Aaaaaaaaaaaah…” He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. 

“He ate them!!” Sabo and Ace exclaimed. Ace sagged a little, upset that his little brother had eaten his breakfast. 

Sabo laid a hand on his shoulder in commiseration. “You should have been faster.” He said. Then, he looked at Koala with a smirk. “Looks like I won the bet, Koala. You owe me five bucks. You thought they’d be eating hot dogs.”

Suddenly, Ace perked up and launched himself at his little brother, knocking him to the ground. He sat on a squirming Luffy’s chest and reached for one of Luffy’s arms, trying to pry his hand open. “Hand them over!” 

“Noooo Ace! These are mine!” Luffy batted at Ace with his other fist, trying to get him to let go. Ace switched to the hand hitting him and tried to open it too. Luffy rolled back and forth trying to throw Ace off, kneeing him in the back. Sabo grabbed Ace’s backpack and was trying to lift him off.

“Knock it off!” was the only warning the siblings received before they each received a blow to the head from an irritated Koala. Sabo fell on his butt with a grunt while Ace slid off of Luffy’s chest, holding his head. Luffy curled up into a little ball around the tin foil bundles with tears in his eyes. 

“What the heck Koala?!” Sabo asked from his spot still on the ground. 

“Yeah? What the hell!?” Ace said, looking up at her with a glare.

“I’m not your babysitter! Grow up!” She yelled back at them. “I just want to have a nice day at the pool with my boyfriend. I want to get a tan and go in the water because it’s fucking hot today. I do not want to break up your little spats!”

The two older brothers looked at each other in surprise before responding, “We’re sorry.”

“You better be!” She then turned to Luffy, who now sitting up with a pout on his face and arms crossed. He was resolutely looking away from the others. “Luffy, do you have something to say?”

“No I don’t.”

“Luffy…”

“Ace started it!” he yelled. 

“Lu, you ate his muffins.” Sabo said gently, standing up then turning around to help Ace up too. 

“Ok yeah. I did. But he tried to steal my hot dogs!”

Sabo and Koala looked at each other in shock. “Your what?” Koala questioned, a smirk appearing on her face.

“My hot dogs. See?” Luffy held up the bundles in his hands. “Ace and I were getting kinda hungry so we stopped at 7-11 to get breakfast muffins. I saw the hot dogs there and decided I wanted some, but Ace said I had to wait until lunch to eat them. Only I was still hungry after eating my muffins so I maaay have stolen Ace’s.”

“Thank you for telling the truth, Luffy.” She responded before whipping around to Sabo. “I told you they would eating hot dogs! Pay up!”

“Hey! But they grabbed muffins too! And technically, they haven’t eaten the hot dogs yet, so I still win.” Sabo protested. 

‘What is this about?” Ace asked. 

“Koala and I bet on what you were going to be eating when you showed up. I said muffins, but she guessed hot dogs. Technically you didn’t eat the hot dogs so I win!”

“Koala, is this true?”

She gave a weak laugh. “Yeah…”

Ace turned to Luffy. “Yo Lu, throw two of those over here.”

“But Ace…” 

“Luffy…”

Luffy sighed. “Okay.” And tossed Ace two of the now squished hot dogs.

“Now Luffy, listen carefully,” Ace began. “I want you to eat those hot dogs as fast as you can. Ready? Go!” Ace and Luffy shoveled them into their mouths and swallowed them in almost one bite. Ace turned to Sabo with a smug grin. “Suck it Sabo!” and threw the tin foil onto the ground.

“You guys suck.” Sabo said while Koala laughed until she couldn’t breathe.

Koala wiped tears from her eyes, and tried to catch her breath. “Okay you guys. I forgive you. Let’s go inside now.” 

“Finally!” Luffy cheered. Ace reached down to pull him up.

Sabo took Koala’s hand and led the way to the check-in booth at the gate. A bored looking goth girl with bubble gum pink hair, wearing a black and white ruffled swimsuit, greeted them.

“Hi. Welcome to Thousand Sunny Smiles Swim Club. How can I help you?” she asked. 

“Hey Perona!” Sabo replied cheerily.  “We’re back again for another day at the pool!"

Perona rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I can see that.” She pulled a clipboard out from under the counter and dropped it on top with a clack. “Sign in, please.”

Sabo reached for the pen only to be elbowed aside by his girlfriend.

  
“Ehem..” Koala coughed pointedly, taking the pen Sabo had been reaching for out of a cup on the desk. “The membership is under  _ my _ name, Sabo.”

“Heh heh... oh yeah.”

Koala signs her name on the line, then looks up at Perona. “We actually have two guest with us today.” Behind her, Luffy grins and waves enthusiastically at Perona until Ace hits him on the back of the head to tell him to knock it off.

“The guest fee is $15 together.”

“Sure. No Problem.” Koala gestured to Sabo.

“What?” Sabo asked confused about what she was asking for.

“Money for the guest fee.”

“But it’s your membership!”

“Yes, but they are  _ your  _ brothers.”

“Koala is stingy.” Luffy whispered to Ace, louder than intended.

“I heard that.” Koala said.

“Oops.”

“Yes she is, Luffy.” Sabo said, reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet. He took out $7.50 and handed it to Perona. “This should cover Luffy.”

“Hey! What about me!” Ace shouted, offended.

“What about you? Pay your own fee.”

“Now who’s stingy.” Ace muttered, piecing together $7.50 from random coins found in his wallet. 

Perona took the change from him and double counted. “Alright. Thanks. Go ahead in.”

“Bye Perona! Stay cool!” Sabo said with a wave as the group walked into the swim club.

“Amazing!” Luffy said in awe as he took in his surroundings with an equally amazed Ace at his side. 

In front of them sat a large lane pool, surrounded by plastic lounge chairs. People were laying out beach towels on top of them and getting sun tanned while others were wading in the pool or swimming laps. To the left of the pool, there was a wide grass lawn with a section set apart for barbeque grills and another with a playground for younger children. To the right was a mix of sand and concrete where shuffleboard and beach volleyball could be played side by side. Just beyond the lane pool was a gated area with a round kiddie pool. Parents and babysitters were busy applying sunscreen to their children and wrestling them into swimming diapers or floaties. 

“This place is so neat, Sabo!” Luffy exclaimed, barely containing his excitement. “Let’s go in the water!”

“Not so fast little bro. You haven’t even seen the other pool yet.” Sabo said. 

Luffy pulled on Sabo’s arm. “Another pool?! No way! Show me!” 

“Haha, okay okay.” Sabo pointed at a set of stairs that were built into a hill next to the entrance to the kiddie pool. “It’s right up the hill, see?” 

“Well, what are we waiting for, Luffy? Let’s go!” Ace added, running towards the stairs. 

“No running!” came a voice from a megaphone. It was one of the lifeguards of the lower pool. He was sitting in a tall chair and had a sharp-angled black mustache and goatee.

Ace slowed to a walk. “Oops. My bad!” 

“That’s Mihawk.” Sabo explained. “Probably best if you don’t make him angry.”

“Right, got it. Don’t piss off Hawkman.” Ace said absently as they climbed the remaining stairs. 

They stopped once they reached the top. “Welcome to the Upper Pool.” Sabo said. 

The Upper Pool had lounge chairs like the lower pool, but it also had a covered patio at the top of the stairs with picnic table. To the left were the locker rooms and the lifeguards break room. The pool didn’t have any lanes, but there were a line of buoys down the middle separating the shallow end from the drop off into the 12 foot deep end. It had three different height diving boards, and the cherry on top, a water slide.

Ace and Luffy’s jaws dropped at the sight of that slide. “Holy crap Sabo.” Ace said. 

“Yeah. Holy crap Sabo!” Luffy echoed. 

Koala and Sabo just laughed at them. “Come on boys.” Koala said. “Let’s go snag chairs.” She walked off towards a sunny area next to the diving board. 

That’s when Luffy noticed something. “Hey guys? Why isn’t anyone in the pool? Everyone’s swimming down the hill but not up here.”

Sabo looked around. “Oh, you’re right. Well, don’t worry about it. It probably because there aren’t enough lifeguards right now. They need at least two per pool and only one of them appears to be here right now. But that’s okay. The guy who is usually stationed up here always runs late. I wouldn’t worry.”

“It’ll be okay, Lu. Just means you won’t be missing out while we’re putting on sunscreen.” Ace assured him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you stick around!


	3. Late? Uncute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True to fashion, Zoro and Chopper finally get to the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the wait. Started my first post graduation full time office job and when I get home my narcoleptic butt is like, hey how about you take a 3 hour nap instead of doing anything actually productive? 
> 
> This will probably be the shortest chapter out of all of them.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Zoro slammed the front door of his car and rushed around to the other side to open the back passenger door, cursing to himself. “Damn it, damn it, damn it. He's so gonna kill me!” He stopped when he opened the door and saw the gentle smile on his little brother's face. “Hey buddy, we gotta be quick. I'm running really late today.” He reached in and helped unbuckle the boy from his booster seat, then picked him up with a grunt and set him on the ground. 

“That's because you drove to the wrong pool first and then you drove past the entrance to this one six times!” Chopper chirped, chewing the last bite of his rice krispie treat.

“I did not! The pools just swapped locations and that entrance definitely wasn't there yesterday.” Zoro responded as he shut the door with his hip and ran to grab their things from the trunk. “Come on and grab your stuff.”

“Admit it Zoro. You got lost again. We come here everyday, I don't get it!”

“You'll understand it when you're old enough to drive and have to get places by yourself instead of someone else taking you.” Zoro opened the trunk and handed Chopper his little blue backpack before grabbing his own and slinging it over one shoulder. 

Chopper stood frozen next to the car with a confused expression on his face, clutching his bag in his hands. “I don't think that's how it works.” 

“How would you know? You're only five.” Zoro teased and reached out his free hand, offering it to Chopper. “Now come on short stuff. I really am running late and Mihawk is going to kill me.”

Chopper put his backpack on and grabbed Zoro's hand with a skip in his step. “I'm not five! I'm five and a half!”

“Right. Sorry. Five and a half.” Zoro laughed lightly. He swung his and Chopper's arms together as they quickly walked across the gravel parking lot to the pool's gate. 

\----

 

Perona looked up from her magazine when Zoro reached the check in window. “Zoro! You're late again!” 

“Yeah yeah. I know! I'm so sorry. I swear the entrance changed location though.” He apologized, reaching for the pen to sign in. He paused for a second and grimaced. “Mihawk hasn't noticed yet has he?” 

“Of course he's noticed you weren't here! He's called Hawkeyes for a reason, you moron!” she shrieked. She slammed her magazine down on the desk.

“Shhhh keep your voice down, you harpy!” Zoro said, looking around wide eyed to make sure Mihawk hadn't noticed his arrival.

“Ugh I told you he already knows you're late. What does it matter? It's such an uncute habit, Zoro. People can't swim until you get here! It's bad for our rep!”

“Then why don't you lifeguard morning shift instead then, hmm?”

Perona looked at him, scandalized. “As if I want to sit in the gross hot sun and actually get a tan! Being pale is part of my look and tan lines are so uncute.”

Chopper stood on tiptoes and peeked his head over the top of the counter. “I like your look Miss Perona. I think you are very pretty.”

“OOH CHOPPER!” Perona squealed. “You are just the cutest, most sweetest thing! Unlike, your brother over there.” 

Chopper looked at Zoro with a smug expression on his face and stuck out his tongue.

Zoro face palmed, then stuck out his other hand to Perona. “Just give me my walkie and I'll get my 'uncute' face out of your way.”

“I'm glad you understand. Here you go.” Perona handed him his walkie talkie. “Don't put it in your pockets this time.”

Zoro picked Chopper up and hiked him onto his hip. “Yeah yeah I won't. See ya Perona.” 

“Bye Chopper!”

They left the gate and entered the swim club. Zoro stood for a moment, looking around for danger. Not seeing Mihawk in the immediate vicinity, he made a run for the stairs on the far end of the lower pool. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a loud voice boomed through a megaphone.

“I see you Zoro.” Mihawk threatened. “No running!”

“Dammit!” Zoro hissed as he came to a stop. He looked over at Mihawk and gave a slight wave. “Hey.” Chopper squirmed a bit in his arms, uncomfortable under Mihawk's piercing gaze. 

“Don't just stand there. You're late. Get to work, we'll discuss this later.” Mihawk put down his megaphone and went back to observing the pool, ignoring Zoro's presence. Zoro heard a snigger from the check in booth, but just rolled his eyes and continued on to the upper pool. 

He took the stairs two at a time, trying to reach the pool as quickly as he could. When he reached the top, he placed his brother back on the ground and knelt down to look him in the eyes. “Hey buddy. How about you pick where we set up today?” 

'OKAY!” Chopper said with glee. He immediately began scanning the pool area looking for the best spot. His eyes stop at a sunny corner of the pool by the diving board, next to a pair of dark haired boys. “How 'bout that one?” he said pointing at the lounge chair. 

Zoro followed where Chopper's finger was pointing, shielding his eyes from the sun with a hand. “Hmmm… looks good to me.” He stood up and retook Chopper's hand as they walked over to the seat. Once there, he approached the two boys to make sure the seat was free. “Excuse me, is this seat taken?”

“Nope, nope, go right ahead.”

“Thanks.”

Zoro set down his bag and helped his brother shrug his off his shoulders, then began rummaging through it for some sunscreen. The search was interrupted by a tiny hand shoving a tube of SPF 30 under his nose. 

“It was in my bag because I was worried you would forget.” Chopper said as he handed the tube off to his older brother. 

Zoro took the tube and squirted some on his hands. “Thanks, little man. Now let me help you with that.” He wriggled his fingers at Chopper then grabbed him around the middle to tickle him.

Chopper let out squeals of joy while half heartedly trying to push Zoro off of him. “Ah Zoro! Stop!” He managed through the giggles. “It's cold!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! Hope you stick around! Feedback is always a blessing!


	4. Someone's a Hottie and Lotion Helps Prevent Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ASL Bros meet Zoro and some people really hate sunscreen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK A WHILE!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope you like it!

“When’s he gonna get here?” Luffy whined to Sabo, as he dropped himself into a chair. All around the pool, people were equally slumped in lounge chairs or sitting at the edge with their feet in the water with bored expressions on their faces. A few chairs down, a pale redheaded man could be heard complaining to his heavily tattooed friend about how they should have just gone down to the lower pool instead. 

“I don’t know, Luffy,” Sabo said. “I’m not psychic.”

“Why do we even need to wait for him when there is already a lifeguard here?” Luffy gestured to the tired looking lifeguard watching from a tall chair next to the pool. He was a tan man with dark curly hair and a long nose, his arm propping his head up on the armrest. His nametag read ‘Usopp.’ 

Sabo rubbed his temples wondering how he used to deal with this 24/7. “I already told you, Luffy. You need two lifeguards, incase something were to happen.”

Koala gently pulled Sabo’s hands away from his head. “How about we go put on our swimsuits now. So we’ll be ready when the other guard finally gets here. 

“Great idea babe.” He kissed her forehead. “Ace, you’re in charge of Luffy. Make sure he doesn’t jump in the pool. Koala and I will be right back.” He and Koala picked up their respective bags and walked off towards the bathroom hand in hand. Koala looked back at Ace and Luffy as she walked away. 

“Behave!” she called with a smirk.

As soon as the two were out of sight, Luffy set his sights on Ace. Ace didn’t even give him a chance. “Don’t even think about it. We have to put sunscreen on anyway, idiot.” 

“I don’t wanna.”

“Well it doesn’t matter what you want.” Ace heaved himself out of the lounge chair he had been laying in and reached for Luffy’s bag. Luffy reached for the bag too, grabbing it at the same time. “Luffy… let go of the bag. The sunscreen is in there.” Ace tugged the bag towards him. 

Luffy tugged it back. “I don’t want to wear it.”

“You have to or you’ll get burnt.” Ace said, pulling it back towards him.

“No I won’t!”

The tug o’ war was interrupted by shouting coming from the lower pool. 

“I see you, Zoro! No Running!”

The brothers looked at each other in confusion, the bag hanging forgotten between them. “Ha! Sounds like someone else got in trouble for running like you Ace!” Luffy teased. 

“Shut up Luffy.”

“Don’t just stand there. You’re late. Get to work, we’ll discuss this later.” The voice came again. 

“I wonder what that was about.” Ace said.

“Hey! Maybe that’s the other lifeguard and we can finally go swimming!” Luffy said throwing his hands in the air in excitement, dropping his side of the bag. Ace took the opportunity to grab the spray bottle of sunscreen and began to ‘Shake well before use.’

Due to the commotion coming from the lower pool, nearly everyone was looking towards the stairs when a gorgeously muscled man with oddly green hair reached the top with a little kid in his arms. 

Ace and Luffy watched as he placed the kid on the ground and knelt down to talk to him. 

Holy Crap. He’s an Adonis. Ace thought. He snuck a look at his brother and saw that his mouth was hanging open in a combination of shock and awe. 

The kid pointed over towards the D. brothers and they saw the guy look over too. Ace gulped when he realized they were walking towards him and his brother. 

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” Mr. Beautiful said. 

“Nope nope, go right ahead.” Ace stuttered, trying to remain cool. Luffy stood next to him unmoving, eyes huge. “Luffy, shut your mouth before you start catching flies.” Ace planted a hand on top of Luffy’s head and the other under his chin, and clamped his mouth shut for him. 

“It was in my bag because I was worried you would forget.” They hear the little boy say to the green haired guy as he handed him a tube of sunscreen.

“Thanks, little man. Now let me help you with that.” He wriggled his fingers at the kid then began to tickle him all over. The kid squealed and a giant smile appeared on his face as he tried to wriggle out of the man’s grasp.

“Ah Zoro! Stop! It’s cold!”

Zoro stopped tickling the kid and instead, picked him up and dangled him upside down. “Oops, sorry Chopper.” He said, a big grin appearing on his own face. “Does this help?”

“Zoro, you big dummy!” Chopper yelled. “Upside down doesn’t warm up the sunscreen!” but the smile never wavered. Zoro gently flipped him right-side up and set him back down. 

“Huh, you’re right! Wow you’re such a smarty.”

“Shut up stupid jerk! That doesn’t make me happy!”

‘That kid sure looks happy though.’ Ace thought as he watched Chopper dance around Zoro’s feet. Luffy was watching the duo intently with a glow in his eyes. 

“They’re just like us!” he suddenly blurted out. 

Ace had to do a double take. “Are you kidding? What part of that is anything like us? We’re not that gooey.”

“Well, they’re brothers and they love each other.”

“How do you know they’re brothers?”

“I just do.” Luffy said nonchalantly. 

In the meantime, Zoro had finished helping Chopper apply his sunscreen. “My turn.” He said as he took off his black tank top. 

“Holy abs,!” someone whispered in awe as Zoro pulled his top off his muscled body and over his head, showing off his well toned stomach.

Other comments began to follow from people that had been watching him intently since he had shown up at the upper pool.

“He’s hot AND good with kids!”

“I wonder if that’s his son?”

“The kid looks like he could be about 4, young dad?”

“I wonder if he’s seeing anyone.” “With a body like that? mmmmm yum.”

“Is he the lifeguard?” “He can’t be the lifeguard. Come on. A lifeguard that hot? What is this a movie?”

“Isn’t he supposed to be working?”

 

A blond man with curly eyebrows sauntered up to Zoro as he prepared to squeeze some lotion on his hands. “Hey Zoro, how are you doing on this gorgeous day?”

“What do you want?” Zoro asked, rolling his eyes. He squirted sunscreen on his hand and began massaging it into his pecs, tossing the tube to his little brother while he did. 

“Would you like me to help you with your back?”

“Fuck off, Sanji. Chopper’s going to help me today.”

“Chopper? But aren’t you doing his right now? I could do your back while you finish helping him.” 

“Nope.” Zoro said, gesturing for Chopper to pass him the tube again so that he could lotion his legs. “We got everything but his face. Isn’t that right, bud?”

“Yep!” Chopper chirped back.

“Well, he’s five. He could miss a spot.” Sanji said, grasping at straws.

“Five and a half!” Chopper said defiantly, stomping a foot. 

Zoro whipped his head up from leaning down to reach his legs. “He could miss a spot? Him? What about you?” Zoro stood up and turned around to show Sanji his back. “Do you see my back right now?” He pointed indignantly over his shoulder at the giant red splotch in the middle of his back. “You did my back yesterday and look what happened!”

Chopper stuck out his tongue. 

Sanji held up his hands in protest. “Hey, in my defense I was distracted.”

“By what?” Zoro asked. 

“Ummm….” Sanji scratched his head, a faint blush creeping into his cheeks. “Your shoulder muscles…”

“What was that?”

“Nothing, moss head!” Sanji yelled, before turning around and launching himself into the pool to hide his embarrassment. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Zoro yelled, running over to the edge of the pool after Sanji. “Usopp, blow your whistle for me.” He called to the lifeguard already on duty. “Sanji, what the fuck! Get out of the pool!”

Sabo and Koala made their way back over towards Ace and Luffy, surprised to see the lifeguard on duty blowing his whistle until his face was red at a blond man in the pool and the previously missing green haired lifeguard running around the perimeter yelling at the swimmer. 

“What’s going on? We leave for five minutes and there’s a fight?” Sabo asked.

“Did you two start it?” added Koala, putting her hands on her hips and raising a questioning eyebrow at the brothers.

“Nope! It was hot lifeguard over there.” Luffy said, laughing at the scene in front of them. “The one flailing his arms at the blond guy in the pool. I think his name is Sanji.” 

Sabo was confused. “The lifeguard’s name?” 

Ace smacked Luffy in the back of the head. “Luffy, stop saying misleading things.” He looked at Sabo. “No, the guy in the pool. The lifeguard is Zoro.” 

They paused and stared at the lifeguard in question as he yelled, “Get out of the pool, shitty curly brow!! No one’s allowed in until I’m in that chair and blow the whistle.” He managed to get a hold of Sanji’s shoulder as Sanji swam by him and yanked him out of the pool with a feat of amazing strength. Luffy and Ace gawked. 

They were even more surprised when Zoro started walking towards them, leading a protesting and dripping wet Sanji by the shoulder. “ Hey guys…” he began. “Would you mind watching my little brother behind you for maybe five minutes while I show this idiot to the exit?”

That’s when Ace and Luffy suddenly remembered the little kid that the lifeguard had been with. Chopper was seated on the edge of the chair watching the events unfold. He gave a tiny wave when Zoro gestured towards him.

“Well aren’t you a cutie!” Koala said. “Of course we’ll watch him for you!”

“Great, thanks.” Zoro said, sounding a bit relieved. “I’ll be right back Chopper.”

“Kay!”

“Alright, let’s go curly.” Zoro began steering Sanji towards the stairs. 

“Come on you shitty moss! I didn’t mean it!” Sanji protested, struggling a bit in Zoro’s iron grip. “You don’t have to kick me out” 

“Yeah yeah. Take it up with Perona at the gate.” was the last thing the group heard as the duo disappeared down the stairs. 

“Anyway, you morons,” Koala said turning away from the scene to the three brothers. “Put on your sunscreen. I can tell you didn’t do it because you don’t look greased up and I don’t smell it.”

This caught Luffy’s attention. “Nooooooo Koala not you too!”

“Oh, I didn’t realize we were taking sides on this. But yeah, I’m on team wear sunscreen so you don’t get burned. Sabo, help me with my lotion”

“But, I’ve never even been burned before!”

“That’s because you always wear sunscreen, you moron!” Ace scoffed. 

Luffy crossed his arms and an angry, determined “The stupid sun’s smiting and burning everyone. I’m going to go fight it and when I win, I won’t need to wear sunscreen anymore.”

“Luffy, you can’t fight the sun.”

“Yes I can. And I’m gonna beat it up until it agrees to be my friend and stop burning people.”

“It’s impossible for the sun not to burn people. You can’t make it stop!”

“I’ll just beat it up until it stops.” Luffy struck a fight pose, fists at the ready next to his face. 

Ace dragged his hands down his face in exasperation. “Sabo, back me up on this. Tell him he can’t fight the sun.”

Sabo just shrugged his shoulders, “Get lit, get hit.” And went back to applying Koala’s lotion.

Ace let out a frustrated yell. “SABO NOOOO!”

Sabo looked over his shoulder at Luffy and smiled, knowing what he was about to say would drive Ace ballistic. “Hey Luffy, did you know that NASA is building a sun probe? They’re going to send it to the sun soon.”

Luffy’s eyes lit up with excitement; Ace’s, with growing alarm and betrayal.

“Luffy no. No! You can’t take the sun probe to the sun and beat it up! You can’t even swim and you want to be an astronaut?”

Luffy looked at Ace like he was dumb. “Why would I need to swim in space?” 

Ace runs his hands over his face again, trying to maintain his cool and his sanity. “Because you know how when you’re in zero gravity and you need to get around—“

“I’m just going to punch the sun. Geez Ace.”

“Pick your battles, Ace.” Koala advised.

Ace closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You know what, fine.” He put a hand on Luffy’s shoulder. “Go punch that sun, little bro. 

Luffy jumped and let out a joyous whoop. 

“But until you do, you’re gonna need sunscreen.”

“Awwww man!”

Ace snagged the can of spray on sunscreen from the sun chair and shook is vigorously. “Hold still.” He said with a devious grin. “This is going to be chilly.”

“What a good brother.” Koala cooed semi-sarcastically, rolling her neck to loosen up after Sabo’s help with the sunscreen turned into an impromptu massage. “Hey sweetie, make sure you reapply often. Don’t get too caught up in your brothers’ nonsense and forget that you are not naturally tan like they are.”

“Yeah, yeah I know. Geez. It’ll be fine.”

The couple is interrupted by a cough behind them. Collectively, they turn to see the green haired lifeguard. 

“Hey, I’m back from dealing with the dumb blond. Was Chopper good for you guys?”

Koala’s eyes grow huge. “Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! I totally forg-“

“Yep! I was good, Zoro!” Chopper piped in, popping up from directly behind Koala and Sabo, giving them a bit of a fright. “These people are really really nice. But that guy is a little weird though.” He jerked his thumb to the side and everyone turned in time to see Luffy getting a face full of sunscreen from Ace, and immediately try to spit it out.

“Aaaace, it tastes yucky!”

“I told you to keep your mouth shut!” Ace yelled. 

Zoro, Koala, and Sabo cringed in disgust.

“Okaaay then,” Zoro began. “Thanks for keeping an eye on him even though it was just for a couple minutes. Come over here kiddo. Let’s finish up.” Zoro walked back over towards his stuff and grabbed his and Chopper’s tube of lotion. 

Chopper winked at Koala and Sabo as he turned to walk over to his big brother. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell him you forgot about me. I’m a big kid now, and also your brother is really funny.” He blushed. “Thanks!”

______________________________________________________________________

Zoro squirted a tiny amount of sunscreen on the tips of his fingers as Chopper hopped up from his seat and stood in front of him. Zoro knelt down and delicately applied it to Chopper’s chubby little cheeks, gently rubbing it in so it wasn’t streaked. Then, Zoro passed the tube over to Chopper and turned out so Chopper could reach his back. The little kid squeezed a generous amount directly onto Zoro’s back and then spread it around making sure to cover every spot, careful not to hurt Zoro’s already burnt back. 

“Thanks Chop.” Zoro said when Chopper declared that he was finished. He put the sunscreen back in Chopper’s backpack and pulled out a little pink and blue beach towel. “Here you go.” He handed it to the kid as he ruffled his hair. “I’m gonna start working now so how about you go find Nami so she can watch you. She should be at the kiddie pool.”

“Okay!” Chopper chirped. He gave Zoro a hug around the middle and then skipped off in the direction of the swimming pool. Zoro watched with fondness in his eyes until he couldn’t see his brother anymore. Then he turned and walked over towards his lifeguard chair. 

“About time, Zoro.” He heard Usopp call from across the pool as he heaved himself up into the chair. 

“Shut up, Usopp.”

“Hey, I don’t mind!” Usopp protested. “You’ve got your little brother to worry about. You’re good with him. Seems like a cute kid.”

Zoro puffed up a bit with pride. “Yeah, he is.” He pulled his walkie talkie out of his pocket. “Perona, how’s the situation with idiot curly brow going?”

A disgusted voice on the other end replied, “He’s trying to flirt with me! He kissed my hand when he was trying to get me to let him back in and I think he smelled me?!”

“Is that the moss?” came another voice. “Zoro! I’m sorry! Let me back in!” Not only could Sanji’s begging be heard through the walkie talkie, but was also loud enough be heard through the entire swim club. 

Zoro rolled his eyes and then smirked to himself. “Let him suffer another 15 minutes, Perona.” 

“Nooooo!” Sanji’s shouts echoed around the club. 

Zoro placed the walkie talkie upright on the armrest and grabbed his whistle from his pocket and draped it around his neck. He picked it up and gave it a loud blow. “Free swim!”

“Alright Luffy. You’re good on sunscreen.” Ace said with a relieved sigh. 

“Waaahoo!!” Luffy cheered as he ran away from his brother and towards the pool. 

“Luffy! NO!” was all Ace and Sabo could get out before Luffy jumped straight into the deep end of the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! Hope you stick around! Feedback is always a blessing!
> 
> I'm a pretty dialogue heavy writer, not so much description involved. If it gets confusing about who is speaking, let me know!


	5. Rubber Doesn't Float

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy's swim is eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry to take so long. Not that you need to care about my personal life or excuses but: holidays were crazy but fun. I started another new job (but this one is permanent!), the space bar on my laptop is broken, I'm in a musical, and I'm studying for the GREs. Sooooo updates will probably continue to be sporadic. 
> 
> I do really really like writing this fic though and promise it will never be abandoned, just will take some time. I had 8k written for this chapter, which would make this chapter longer than the rest of the fic combined. So instead I am splitting it up into smaller chapters to keep this consistant and also hopefully help me provide more regular updates. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Luffy hit the water with an enormous splash and went under. He sank like a stone straight to the bottom of the pool, making no attempt to get to the surface. Ace ran to the edge of the pool in an instant, Sabo, throwing the sunscreen to Koala, was not far behind him. They stood on the edge and stared into the water where Luffy disappeared. 

“Luffy!” Ace yelled frantically at the water as it began to settle. “Shit Sabo! What do we do?! That moron can’t swim!”

“Fuck! Still? I thought you got that sorted out!” Sabo said, look at Ace with a look of disbelief. 

“We brought floaties but obviously he’s not wearing them, genius!” 

“One of us is going to have to go in and grab him. How deep is this?” Sabo said, looking around for a depth indicator.

Ace got on his knees at the edge of the water trying to keep an eye on his little brother as he got further away from the top. He made a vain attempt to reach for him. “12 feet. Damn it! I can only float.”

Sabo was pacing back and forth, hyperventilating. “I can’t believe this is happening. Oh my god. It’s totally all my fault. I should have said no when he asked to come to the pool. I should have made sure that he finally learned to swim or that he was wearing his floaties. Holy shit I’m a terrible br--”

“SABO! Get a hold of yourself, you’re the only one that can actually swim! Get in there and save him!”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out of Zoro’s periphery, he could see some dramatic movement coming from next to the diving board. He looked over and saw two of the boys from before staring at the water. One of them seemed like he was trying to grab hold of something, while the other looked panicked. Huh, he thought. Maybe they dropped a phone? However, he didn’t see the younger, more energetic one of the bunch around. He did a quick scan before confirming that the younger brother, Luffy?, was nowhere else around the pool before clutching his red rescue tube a little tighter. “Are you kidding me? I literally just blew the whistle! He muttered as he began to stand up in his chair. He was about to call out to them when he noticed the girl from earlier running towards him and pointing towards the brothers.

“Luffy’s in trouble!” 

That confirmed his suspicions. In a blink, Zoro squeezed the tube to his chest and launched himself from the lifeguard chair into the pool. In a few quick strokes, he was in the deep end of the pool. Usopp blew his whistle to get everyone out of the pool. Zoro looked to the brothers for confirmation.

“He’s right down there...” Sabo gasped out, pointing to where he last saw Luffy, tears forming in his eyes. Ace, who was gripping the pool edge so hard his knuckles were turning white, nodded in agreement. 

“Alright. Be ready for when I bring him up.” Zoro released the strap on the rescue tube and left it behind as he gave a strong kick to push himself slightly out of the water. He took a deep breath as he came back down and allowed his momentum to drag him towards the bottom of the pool. When his descent began to slow, he turned his palms outward and swept them upward and over his head until he reached the floor. Once there, he gave a quick look around and spotted Luffy limply floating a few steps away. Zoro swam over to him and gripped him firmly from behind around his chest, then pushed off the floor of the pool and kicked them towards the surface.

Zoro broke through the surface with a gasp and immediately flipped Luffy and himself onto their backs, Zoro supporting Luffy from underneath. The red rescue tube had floated out of reach so Zoro, quickly floated them to the edge where Ace and Sabo were waiting with anxious looks on their faces. Usopp hadn’t arrived with the backboard yet and there was no time to lose. “Help me get him out of the water”

Both brothers nodded, determination overtaking anxiety. “Each of you take one of his wrists with one hand and support his upper back with the other.” Zoro instructed. “I’ll support him from down here.”

Ace and Sabo snapped into action and gripped onto one of Luffy’s wrists as Zoro gently propped him up. Luffy head lolled to the side as they did. 

“Support his head!” Zoro shouted, treading water frantically as the force of Luffy’s body leaving the water pushed him under slightly. The older brothers complied right away. “Ok, now slowly pull him up from the water.”

Wordlessly, Ace and Sabo followed Zoro’s words and pulled Luffy onto the concrete. As soon as Luffy was clear from the water, Zoro hopped out of the pool and rushed to Luffy’s side to begin administering CPR. “Out of the way!” He shouted to the brothers who were hovering, reasonably concerned over their little brother’s head.

“Is he going to be alright?” Ace asked. 

Zoro ignored the question in favor of counting chest compressions. Once at 30, he tilted Luffy’s head back and blew air into Luffy’s mouth. 

Suddenly, Luffy took a deep rasping breath and began hacking up water. Zoro rolled him onto his side to assist him in getting all the fluid out of his lungs and gave a sigh of relief. Usopp cautiously approached with a questioning concerned look on his face, but Zoro waved him off since everything appeared to be under control.

Sabo released the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding with a huge sob. “OH THANK GOD!” He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Luffy’s head. Koala ran up to the pair from where she had stood frozen, watching the events unfold by the lifeguard chair. She joined Sabo in embracing Luffy. 

“Don’t worry us like that again!” She said, stroking his hair.

“Shishishishishi” Luffy snickered, a big grin appearing on his face as he shifted himself into a cross-legged position. “I was so scared! I thought I was gonna die!” 

Sabo and Koala pulled back and stared at him incredulously. 

A floatie suddenly smacked Luffy hard in the face, knocking him backward. “You idiot!!” Ace yelled. “What the hell did you do that for?! Do you have any idea how worried we all were?” Sabo and Koala scrambled out of the way as Ace threw the second floatie. “You can’t swim, you moron! That’s why we bring floaties!”

Now it was Zoro’s turn to be shocked. “Wait… you can’t swim?!”

“Nope!”

“And you just jumped right into the deep end?”

“Yup!” Luffy smiled impossibly wide.

Holy crap. Zoro thought. This guy is textbook. “Excitement or lack of knowledge may lead non-swimmers to become unknowingly careless. They might try things they would not otherwise do, or they might accidentally enter deep water.” You’d think he’d be a little more concerned that he almost drowned. Those lips though. Oh man they were soft. 

Zoro gruffly coughed to clear his throat and turned his head away to avoid Luffy’s glittering eyes; face blushing. “Don’t do that again…” 

“But you’d just save me again, right?” Luffy said with a confident chuckle. 

Zoro stared at the kid dumbfounded. “Yeah… I will.”

“Don’t ignore me then put pressure on someone like that!” Ace said, grabbing his little brother by the back of the head to force him into a slight bow. Ace turned to Zoro and bowed himself. “Thank you so much for saving him. “He’s a bit of an idiot, but he’s my baby brother. I don’t know what I would do if something were to happen to him.”

Zoro scratched his head awkwardly. “I was just doing my job.”

“He’s my brother. I’m supposed to protect him and I couldn’t. Thank you!” Ace said, tears welling up in his eyes as his frustration at not being able to help and his relief in Luffy’s safety clashed. 

“Really, it’s fine. I understand the feeling though. I’ve got a kid brother of my own, remember? You should probably get him checked out at the first aid station before doing anything else.” Zoro pointed towards the lifeguard building and Ace nodded in confirmation.

“Ace, you’re hurting me…” Luffy whined, trying to wiggle his head out of Ace’s iron grip forcing his head down. 

“Apologize to Zoro for causing trouble.”

Luffy stopped struggling. “Sorry, Zoro” he said sheepishly. At his words, Ace’s grip relaxed slightly and Luffy used that opportunity to duck under Ace’s arm before Ace could regain a hold on him. He popped up behind Ace’s back with a giggle and flashed Zoro one last smile. “Thanks!” He said as he skipped off in the direction Zoro had pointed him in. 

Ace gave an exasperated sigh as he watched Luffy leave. “I should probably go with him to make sure he’s okay. Thank you again.” He spun on his heels and ran after his little brother leaving a confused Zoro behind. 

“What a strange kid.” Zoro muttered to himself with a shake of his head. “Well, I guess I better get back to my post.” He gave Usopp a thumbs up across the pool to signal that everything was resolved and made his way back to the lifeguard chair. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Sabo and Koala gave each other a look of annoyed confusion. “I guess everyone forgot we were here?” Sabo said, gesturing towards the departing figures of his brothers and Zoro. 

“Idiots.” Koala said under her breath. “Whatever. Let’s just get some nice peaceful sun-tanning in before they get back and cause another scene.”

“Good idea babe!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you stick around! Comments and feedback are always a blessing! <3


	6. Fighting About "Sweetie Pies"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro finally gets back to lifeguarding, but gets some unwanted visitors at his station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter! 
> 
> I should probably make it clear that in this story, some people that canonically can't swim can swim. But they all have varying levels of swim abilities. Obviously Luffy can't swim, but Ace is capable of floating. Chopper is 5 and can't really swim, but he is learning. Others are scared of the water completely, and some can doggy paddle. None of them are good swimmers though.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Author's note 06/02/17- i know its been a few months but i've not abandoned the fic. I got wrapped up in new job+being the lead in a musical+studying for GREs+Persona 5 ate aaaaalll my free time+now trying to find a new job and hopefully move 3000miles across the country! Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but its summer time so inspiration is sure to flow!

Sitting back in the lifeguard chair, Zoro felt a little on edge after the drowning incident. If that’s how the workday was going to start, what did that mean for the rest of the day? It was already uncommon enough for someone to drown. He leaned forward against the rescue tube clutched around his middle and anxiously scanned the pool. 

A red head who was so pasty he was practically florescent sat on the edge of the pool talking to a man, heavily tattooed in hearts, who was standing in the water, resting his arms on the ledge. 

Another man with a very lush afro floated by on in inner-tube.

A guy with the longest earlobes Zoro had ever seen, tentatively dipped his toe in the water before jumping back in fright, and then trying it again. Oh geez. This guy might be an issue. Scared swimmers panic. 

Sabo and Koala were lounging at the side of the pool, catching some rays.

It’s quiet so Sanji must still be shut out, and those brothers are over at the first aid station. So far so good. Zoro relaxed a little and leaned back in his chair, loosening his grip on the tube so it now just rested on his lap, and released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. From his own chair across the pool, Usopp gave him a concerned look but Zoro just shook his head and waved to let him know he was okay, before settling back into his routine. 

“Hey Zoro!” A sharp slap against his upper back jolted him out of his zone, causing his body to jerk forward with a gasp.

“Geez Nami! What the fuck?” Zoro said as he fumbled to catch the rescue tube threatening to fall to the ground. In response, Usopp howled with laughter. Of course. He would have seen Nami coming up behind me. Zoro sent Usopp a murderous glare and to his credit, Usopp quickly composed himself and returned to scanning the pool as if he hadn’t seen anything; but his mouth wavered like he was desperately trying to conceal his smile. 

“Some lifeguard you are.” Nami giggled next to him. “Aren’t you supposed to pay better attention to your surroundings?”

“Not behind me, you sea witch! What are you doing here anyway? Aren’t you supposed to be watching the kiddie pool right now? Zoro spared a quick irritated glance towards Nami. She was wearing a red bikini today and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail to keep it from clinging to her neck in the heat. Good thing that idiot blond isn’t here right now. He’d be having a field day. 

“Don’t look at me, stupid. You’re on duty. Look back at the pool.” She said, flipping her ponytail. “I asked the mothers to take their kids out of the pool for five minutes.”

“Can you do that?

“Pssh, says the man who showed up late to his shift meaning no one could go in the pool until you got here.”

“Whatever. What do you want anyway?”

“I just came up here to tell you that I’m not watching Chopper today.”

Zoro turned sharply in his chair to look at her, anger and surprise clear on his face. “What?! Why not!? You said it was cool!”

Nami sighed and rolled her eyes. “You dummy. Listen when I’m talking to you. I said I’m not watching him today. Not that I can’t watch him.” She crossed her arms and faced the pool. “If you’re not going to watch the pool while I’m talking to you, then I’ll watch it.”

Zoro stubbornly turned away from Nami. “What are you talking about?”

“That kid is too sweet for his own good. I can’t take him to the bathroom or get him a snack because I have to watch the pool, but he just smiles and says it’s fine.” She said with a soft smile, then adds with a laugh, “Also, he’s five and hangs around the kiddie pool all day with the babies. That can’t be fun for him.” 

“He’s not a strong swimmer…”

“I know, but he’s been taking swim lessons! He’s better now.”

Zoro sighed. “I just worry… you know? He’s my little brother. What if something happens to him again and I can’t save him?” Zoro paused. “Woah… I just got a weird feeling of déjà vu.”

Nami gave him a weird look before continuing, “Zoro, he’s a big boy. He’ll be fine. You’ve been teaching him yourself. Are you saying you’re a bad swim teacher?”

“What?! NO! I’m a great teacher!”

“Exactly! So there’s no need to worry.”

“Nami, I still can’t watch him. I can’t do any of those things you mentioned either. PLUS I already had someone almost drown today. I have to be extra vigilant.” 

“Oh yeah! Usopp totally radioed me about that! Sounded intense!” She reached up and slapped him again good-naturedly across the back again. Usopp snicked. “Congrats on your successful rescue!”

“Yeah, thanks I guess.” Zoro mumbled. “But that doesn’t solve my problem with Chopper.”

“Oh please, Zoro. You think I would just come up here and be like ‘Hey, I’m not going to watch your precious little brother who I absolutely adore. Have a nice day!’” 

‘No…”

“Duuuh. It’s all set. Robin’s going to watch him.” Nami jerked a thumb behind her to where Chopper was already standing, talking animatedly next to Robin who was seated at one of the picnic tables, smiling gently at him.

Zoro gave a quick look then internally sighed in relief. Chopper would be perfectly fine with Robin. “Thanks Nami.” He said begrudgingly, not quite willing to admit that Nami had one-upped him.

Nami hummed in acknowledgement. “You owe me.” She said in a sing-songy voice as she walked away before Zoro could protest. 

Zoro ran his hands through his hair and let out a frustrated groan. “I hope she burns in hell.” 

The door to the bathrooms suddenly slammed open. “How dare you insult my dearest Nami like that!” Zoro looked over to see a furious Sanji stalking towards him. “She is a beautiful goddess and meatheads like you don’t deserve to be in her presence.”

Zoro looked around in case Sanji might have been talking to someone else. Seeing no one else around, he looked back at Sanji and scrunched up his face incredulously. “Huh?! When did you get back dartboard brow?

“The lovely Perona was kind enough to let me back in five minutes ago.” At speaking Perona’s name, Sanji stopped his walk towards Zoro to clasp his hands together underneath his chin and swoon, before quickly dropping them and continuing his way towards Zoro.

“Damn it.” Zoro muttered in distaste. He fixed Sanji with a mocking sappy look, “If only you never came back. It was so peaceful while you were gone.”

Sanji reached the base of the lifeguard chair and stood on his tiptoes to reach Zoro’s level to yell in his face. “What was that you shitty lifeguard?!”

Giving Sanji little more than a tsk, Zoro casually rolled his shoulders away and picked up the walkie talkie still resting on the armrest. Pressing the talk button with his forefinger, he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, and spoke into the device. “Hey Perona…” 

The walkie squawked to life as the person on the other end picked up, followed by an exasperated groan. “What is it, Zoro?” Perona asked, irritation evident in her voice.

“Why the fuck did you let the dumbass back in?!” He said, side eyeing and smirking at Sanji while he did.

Sanji’s mouth dropped in outrage as he dropped back onto his heels. “You’re one to talk, moss head!”

He was cut off by Perona’s own annoyed shout. “You said 15 minutes! I kept him out here for 25!” 

“Peronaaaa my love!!!” Sanji swooned at hearing her voice come through the walkie.

“Plus he was being a creep!” She added pointedly in response. 

“Well, you’ve got that right.” Zoro said, glaring straight at Sanji. Sanji, to his credit, met Zoro’s glare with one of his own. 

“Awww poor Zoro.” Perona said, voice dripping with fake saccharine sweetness, abruptly followed with, “Your problem now! Bye!” She made a kissy sound into the walkie talkie before clicking off.

Zoro pressed the button again. “Perona! Hey!” She didn’t respond. “Damn it!” He slowly turned his gaze to Sanji, who now had a smug look on his face. “What?”

“Serves you right, talking to a precious lady like that.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“You were rude to the sweet Perona. That’s why she hung up on you.”

“You know she let you back in because she was disgusted by you, right?” 

Sanji stood back up on his toes with an angry scowl on his face and jabbed his index finger into Zoro’s chest “Why don’t you say that to my face, ugly moss brain!” 

Zoro’s grit his teeth and leaned into Sanji’s face, pushing against the slight pressure on his chest.“I am saying that to your face, you idiot swirly brow!”

“OH YEAH?!” 

Their foreheads clashed together.

“YEAH!”

A voice clearing their throat broke through the mounting tension. “Ehm…What are you idiots doing?”

The idiots turned their heads towards the picnic tables to see Nami standing with one hand on her hip and the other gently stroking Chopper’s hair like a movie villan’s cat. Chopper had stopped talking to Robin when the argument began and had tilted his head to the side as he stared at Zoro and Sanji in confusion. The gentle smile that Robin had been giving Chopper had not left her face, but her eyes now held a glint of mischief.

Sanji broke away from Zoro, waving excitedly at Nami with both hands above his head. “Hi Nami! It’s me! Do you remember me?!” She fixed him with a look of mild distaste. “Let’s go swimming together!”

“Shut up you dumbass lover boy!” Zoro barked in annoyance, then looked at Nami. “What are you still doing up here?”

A smirk appeared on her face as she spoke with thin sarcasm in her voice. “Oh no reason really. I was just on my way downstairs to the kiddie pool when I heard dumbass over there,” she jerked her head in Sanji’s direction, “yell my name. Thought I’d come see what all the fuss was about.”

“Did you find the entertainment you were looking for?

Nami laughed. “Oooh yeah.” She wiggled her walkie talkie at him. “This was perfect, and the sexual tension afterwards was palpable.”

“I don’t know what you think you saw, evil hag, but—“ Zoro threatened before being cut off.

“Don’t speak to Nami that way you stupid oaf.” Sanji spit at Zoro. He twirled around and began to dance towards Nami. “Don’t worry, my dear. I’ll protect you from this heathen’s harsh words.” 

“What?!?!” Zoro yelled, standing up in anger and smacking his head on the umbrella over his chair in the process. “Ow fuck…” he said, rubbing where he had gotten hit. 

Sanji burst out into a fit of laughter. “Oh my god. I can’t believe you just did that!”

“Shut up!” 

“Oh I’m sorry.” Sanji said, wiping tears from his eyes. “Sorry that you are a clumsy idiot who made a fool of himself in front of the gorgeous girl you said terrible things about.” 

“You don’t even know the context!” Zoro roared, like a lion who had been poked a few too many times. “That witch pawned off my request to watch Chopper-“

Nami interrupted and gave Chopper a big hug around the neck. “No offense sweetie.”

Chopper flicked his eyes away from his rampaging older brother and onto Nami and treated her to one of his sugary sweet smiles. “It’s okay, Nami!” He looked back at Zoro and smiled even brighter. “Right Zoro?”

Zoro paused his rampage, obviously taken aback by his little brother’s words. His eyes met Chopper’s. “Uh… yeah buddy. It is.” He shook his head to clear his thoughts. “I’m not mad about that.”

“Really?” Chopper questioned, with hope in his voice. 

Zoro smiled reassuringly at the boy. “Yeah, I’m not. She only did it because she had your best interests in mind.”

Chopper turned back to Nami, whose hand was still resting softly on his head as she watched the exchange. “Thanks Nami!” Chopper said, smiling so big his eyes shut.

“Yeah, thanks Nam.” Zoro said with a nod in her direction. Nami blushed at the sentiment. 

Chopper ignored their silent interaction and continued talking, relieved to hear that Nami cared. “Robin is really fun to hang out with. She already bought me a snickers!” He looked at Zoro in giddy disbelief. “Nami never lets me do that!” 

“That’s because she’s cheap” 

Chopper glanced at Nami for confirmation, worry showing in his eyes. “That’s because I’m working.” She said, fixing Zoro with piercing glare that read, ‘seriously?!’ while petting Chopper’s hair to sooth him.

“First you called the beautiful Nami names for no reason and now you’re calling her cheap?!”

A half amused, half concerned smirk appeared on Robin’s face. “Oh dear.” She said. 

Nami face-palmed. “Oh brother.”

Zoro whipped his gaze away from his brother and onto Sanji. “Huh?!That’s because she is! And,” He pointed out, “she made me worry for kicks, you pea-brained pervert!”

“What was that?!”

“Hey guys?” Nami tried to interrupt. “If you’re going to fight can you please do it when Zoro is off duty? He’s supposed to be watching the fucking pool!”

Sanji swooned. “Nami’s so cute when she’s angry!”

“Geez! Do you ever shut up?!” Zoro said at Sanji’s gushing. “What is with you anyway? You wanted to do my sunscreen earlier!?

“What can I say?” Sanji continued sweet talking. “Love is tempestuous. Why would I care about a shitty lifeguard like you who has no respect for the ladies?”

The two continued to argue as everyone else looked on, dumbfounded. “Those guys are idiots. Don’t ever be like them, Chip-Chop.” Nami said, not taking her eyes off the idiot duo.

Chopper looked up at Nami. “Which one’s worse?” 

She thought for a second. “They bring out the ‘best’ in each other.”

“The best? But I thought you said not to be like them.”

A hand touched his shoulder. “It’s a figure of speech, sweetie.” Robin clarified.

“Oh. Okay.” Chopper said with a shrug, letting it slide.

After a few more minutes of watching them argue with each other, getting progressively louder and more animated, Nami had had enough. “Ugh whatever. I’m going back to work.” She said in annoyance. She flicked a quick wave at Zoro. “Later Zoro. Sanji, stop distracting him.” 

Sanji stopped mid-insult and the anger melted off his face. “Anything for you Nami-dear! Bye!!!” He said, waving a floppy arm enthusiastically over his head.

Nami rolled her eyes then knelt down in front of Chopper. “Bye sweetie” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking back towards the kiddie pool.

“Anything for you Nami-dear!” Zoro mocked.

Sanji closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose, exhaling slowly from his mouth before re-opening his eyes. He looked at Zoro. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t heart that because Nami asked me not to distract you.” He turned haughtily on his heels then broke into a giddy jog towards Robin, with his arms outstretched. “Robin! My dove! Will you go swimming with me?” 

Robin chuckled good-naturedly. “Hello Sanji.”

Chopper’s gaze flipped between Sanji, who was now fawning over Robin, Robin, and his brother, who was staring in disbelief. “No fair, Sanji! I want to go swimming with Robin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you stick around! Comments and feedback are always a blessing! <3


	7. Sometimes "Death" is the Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bros bicker. Zoro "saves" the day. Luffy adds to his collection of pool friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo sorry about the year long wait. Life ran away from me. Since my last edit 6/2017, I quit my job, moved to a new city and started an internship, got a short term apartment, completed the internship, got a fabulous full time permanent job two months ago, and today I applied for my first real adult apartment! 
> 
> I can't make any promises about when the next chapter will be up, mostly because it took me a year to get this one up and I will likely be moving in the next two weeks.   
> I also feel (and have felt for pretty much the whole year) that I have completely lost control of the direction of this fic. Like, its supposed to be about Zoro but it isn't??? idk maybe that's just me. still gonna keep writing this runaway train of a fic. If I ever do give up writing it, I will for sure post my outline for this because it is highly detailed, and while it won't be "written" it would still give you a completed storyline! Not leaving anyone hanging!

“Luffy, put on your floaties.” Ace said with a firm look at his brother while holding out one of the floaties to him. The two were standing next to the shallow end of the pool, just outside the lifeguard station. 

Luffy’s whole body sagged as he rolled his head and let out an unhappy whine. “Awwww do I have to?” His head drooped at the end of his sentence and treated Ace with a pout, looking up at him through hooded puppy dog eyes. 

Ace didn’t buy it. “Lu!” he said in exasperation, “you literally almost drowned 15 minutes ago! Hell, we just left the first aid station!” His expression read something between irritation and worry. “PUT ON…” Ace threw one of the floaties at Luffy, who instinctively raised his arms to protect himself. It dropped uselessly to the ground with a squeak. “…YOUR FLOATIES!” He said, throwing the second one at Luffy’s face. 

Luffy caught it with a jolt, flinching slightly from the force of the throw. He brought the floaty down from his face and looked at it for a second before looking back up at Ace and grinning widely. “OKAY!” he said happily. He squeezed the floaty over his right arm as Ace grimaced at the annoying rubber sound it made. Then he bent down to pick up the other floaty.

“Well that was a quick turn around…” 

“You were worried,” Luffy said matter of factly, struggling to put the second floaty on his left arm, “and now you aren’t” Finally managing to slide it up to his shoulder, he snickered and placed his hands on his hips, posing triumphantly.

Ace closed his eyes and shook his head good-naturedly. “You’re an idiot.” He laughed. 

Luffy just grinned wider. “Shishishi…” 

“Stop your giggling.” Ace lightly smacked Luffy in the stomach. “I thought you wanted to go in the pool.”

“Yeah!” Luffy’s eyes brightened in excitement. He took a running start and leapt towards the pool, shouting “Last one in's a rotten egg!” as he cannon balled into the pool. It wasn’t much of a cannonball though because his floaties immediately popped him up to the surface.

“Hey! No fair! You can’t call that after you’ve already jumped!”

“Whoops. Sorry Ace!” 

“You’re not sorry.” Ace said as he jumped into the pool himself. He came back up and slicked his now wet hair back off of his face.

Luffy shook his head, spraying water all over. “Nope!”

“Ack Luffy! Watch it!” Ace held up his hands trying to guard his face.

Luffy snickered. “Sorry Ace!”

“Yeah Yeah.” Ace rolled his eyes. “Of course you are.”

“Let’s go say hi to Sabo!”

Ace looked over to where their other brother was lounging with Koala. “You want to go bother that lazy lump?” He gave Luffy a conspiring grin. “Let’s go.”

The two brothers made their way over to the buoy line that separated the deep-end from the shallow one. Turns out, it was a lot easier said than done. Since neither brother could swim, it was pretty slow going. Ace was capable of floating so he flipped onto his back. Unfortunately, that was where his skills in the water ended. 

“Luffy! Push me over there will you?”

“Ok!”

Luffy waded over to Ace’s feet and gave him a strong shove, sending Ace spinning in circles, not in the direction of the buoy line. 

Ace stood up, spluttering water. “Luffy. What the fuck?”

“I dunno.” Luffy shrugged. “Water is tricky.”

Ace sighed. “It’s fine. I’ll just walk over there.” 

“Me too!”

“You were already doing that.”

“Oh yeah!”

“Let’s go.” 

Ace made his way over to the line and called out. “Hey Sabo!! How does it feel to be a loser who can’t get in the water?”

Sabo lifted up his sunglasses, squinting at the pool from where he was tanning in a lounge chair with an irritated look. Spotting only Ace, his look suddenly became worried. “Ace, where’s Luffy?”

“What do you mean ‘where’s Luffy’” Ace said arrogantly. “He’s right he— Holy shit where’s Luffy?!”

Sabo scrambled off the chair and ran to the edge of the pool. “ACE! How could you lose him?! What if he’s drowning again?”

“I swear he was just here!”

“Guys—“

“Well, he’s not here now is he?!”

“Hey guys—“

“Koala! How could you just go back to reading so casually? Luffy is missing again!”

Koala shrugged her shoulders and held her book back up to her face, pointing towards the lifeguard stand with a free finger.

“GUYS!”

“WHAT?!” They both shrieked, angrily turning towards the voice.

Zoro stopped trying to wave them down and quirked an eyebrow. “Seriously? If you just stopped yelling at each other for one second, you’d see that he’s right over there.” Zoro pointed across the pool. 

Ace whipped his head around to where Luffy could clearly be seen talking to two young men who were casually standing against the pool wall, arms flailing over his head as he told them an exciting story. One of them had flaming red hair and strangely, no eyebrows, while the other was covered in various swirly heart tattoos. His arms were crossed as he regarded Luffy with a cool stare. Ace noticed that the tattoo guy’s knuckles read ‘DEATH.’ He gulped as an uneasy feeling came over him.

“Thank god I’m the lifeguard and not you two.” 

Sabo gave a big sigh of relief then looked at Zoro sheepishly. “Sorry about that.” Zoro waved it off. “Well, thank goodness he’s fine, Ace.”

Ace, who hadn’t stopped watching the conversation between Luffy and the mystery men, frantically looked at Sabo. “Hold up! He’s talking to two random guys! They look like punks!”

“Oh, yeah. It’s cool. I see those two here all the time. Their harmless.”

“Harmless? One of them has ‘DEATH’ tattooed across his fingers!”

“Really, Ace. You’re acting like Luffy doesn’t do this kind of thing all the time.”

Ace looked affronted, but then relaxed. “I guess you’re right. Just a bit on edge.” He squinted his eyes in disapproval, “but I’m watching them.” 

Sabo went back to his chair. “Koala, if you knew where Luffy was why didn’t you say anything?”

Not looking away from her book, Koala gave an amused smirk. “Because it’s more fun to watch you two be absolute morons.”

“Heeey!”

“Sit back down. You’re blocking the sun, babe” 

Sabo tsked. “Fine.” He laid back down and popped his sunglasses back on. But instead of closing his eyes again, he kept a close watch over his dork brothers.

Ace had turned away from Sabo and was leaning against the buoy line, staring daggers in the strangers’ direction.

“Get off the buoy line!” Zoro called out, causing Ace to nearly jump out of his skin, jolting out his death glare.

“Sorry!” he replied, then, went back to his previous activities.

However, Zoro’s scolding had called attention to Ace now. The redhead kept flicking his gaze between Ace and Luffy, getting increasingly more uncomfortable every time he looked at Ace. He nudged his tattooed friend, who held up a finger to pause Luffy’s story, and whispered something to him and nodded in Ace’s direction. Collectively, the group looked at him; red hair and tattoos guy dropping their arms and standing a little taller, as though getting ready for a fight; Luffy’s eyes lighting up, as his concern over his new friend’s worry melted away. 

“Ace!” Luffy called out, waving happily.

“You know this guy?” Red hair asked.

Luffy nodded earnestly. “MmmHmm! He’s my big brother!”

“Big brother, huh?”

“Yep!”

“You got a problem with that?” Ace questioned, clenching his fists at his side. “Luffy, who are these guys?”

“Oh! These are my new friends, Torao and Kidd.”

“What kind of names are those?”

‘Torao’ cleared his throat. “Actually, it’s Trafalgar Law. And this is my friend, Eustass Kidd.”

“Torao is a surgeon! Isn’t that neat?” Luffy piped up. “And Kidd is a mechanic!”

“Is that so…” Ace said, still feeling a bit suspicious because what kind of surgeon has ‘DEATH’ tattooed across his hands?? “What were you guys talking about about?” 

“I was just telling them about that awesome time where I almost drowned!”

“Lu, that was half an hour ago!”

“Oh wow. Seems like longer.”

“I thought you wanted to go say hi to Sabo?”

“Yeah I did!” Luffy eye’s grew as he remembered his original goal. “I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me Ace.” 

Ace smiled smugly to himself. Well that’s those guys taken care of…


End file.
